Speechless
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Jack has something special for the moon "If you like it, you'll speak to me all right?" And what a surprise it is. "I knew you'd love it" He says with a cocky grin. Blue moon, wasn't it?


It was a bright and beautiful night at Burgess lake. The moonlight shone down, over the perfect mirror-like ice, lighting up every single spec of the ancient woods. The scene was just magical, but it always seemed that way when the full moon shined in the valley.

Once again, Jack slid from sided to side, skating without skates. All alone as he had always been. And it had been many years since he was lifted of the dark waters underneath, the mysterious deity up in the sky silent…. as it had always been.

Curiously, despite the burning quietness of the moon, Jack Frost had never lost hope (He doubted he would ever). Almost every night he laced up at the vast blanket, full of shining dots and the mysterious silver orb, and his thoughts and feelings slipped out of his gasp, almost always without his consent. And though he wanted to be angry and return the silent treatment, he couldn't help himself, the moon just made him feel … so safe… and as the dearest of friends he trusted the silver bead his secrets.

Tonight he was in a wonderful mood, spinning over the ice with years of practice, happily humming to himself. He suddenly stopped and looked at the moon.

"Look, I know you're a hard nut to crack…" The spirit said, preparing himself for another long session of bargaining. "and I was thinking," he stated with a business look "that maybe I can give you something in exchange of your words. Sounds interesting?" He nodded after the silence, taking it as a sing to continue. "So, here is my proposal. I have something for you… and if you like it you'll give me some answers all right?" The was again plain silence aside from the nightly symphony of the woods, but Jack took once again that as a yes.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself "Well… here I go…" The teen cleared his throat and in a soft nice voice... he started to sing.

"Blue mooooon," He looked at the orb "you saw me standing alone," he pointed at the ice, down the unforgiving waters he came from "without a dream in my hart, with out a love of my own." He took three graceful pirouettes and looked up again with a big smile.

"Blue Moooon, you knew just what I was there for," And the white haired mean it, he wanted the moon to listen the words, the words that somehow fitted him "you heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for." And he had said lots of those prays. Fore some one Jack could care about or just someone to take care of him, he didn't really mind… just… someone. He saddened at the tought but bega skating again, a big smile back on his lips.

"And then there suddenly appeared before me. The only one my arms will ever hold. I heard somebody whisper please adore me. And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold!" He spread his arms to the air and threw his head back in a freeing manner. Jack then hunched and started playing an invisible saxophone with passion.

"Blue Moon, now I'm no longer alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own." He laughed happily, the sound like silver bells playing in the air "And then there suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms will ever hold. I heard somebody whisper please adore me. And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold." He danced and danced and danced over the ice, sliding, sliding as if there was no tomorrow "Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own."

The boy stopped, looking at the moon with calm eyes, letting the sounds of the woods fill his ears "Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own." He smiled slightly at the silver orb in the last note. The wind circled him in a congratulating manner, ruffling his white locks playfully.

"So… what do you think?" His question was met with silence, just silence. "Speechless hu?" He asked with a devil grin "I knew you'd love it." He shoot up into the air, leaving a fine trail of snowflakes behind, his bell-like laughter filling the valley.

The man in the moon smiled down at the boy. Indeed… he really was speechless...

**Abril: I know I should be working in my other story… but I'm stuck hehe. I hope you liked this little one-shot. If you didn't get, the song was "Blue moon" by Frank Sinatra. Just picture the time when Frank was REALLY famous, Jack have had to listen to it lots of times.**

**Anyway, this one goes for my lovely Grandmother who's birthday is today. Dear, dear Irene n.n I wish you utter happiness in the years you have left.**

**I don't know if you notice but this isn't quite corrected, so it probably gots a pull of spelling and grammar mistakes because English is not my mother language. Don't worry I'll fix the later. **


End file.
